Juste un tweet
by CaamCam
Summary: Une nuit d'août, un message posté sur Twitter par Newtiteuf retient l'attention de Unsterbliicher. Ce tweet, peut-être anodin, changera-t-il la vie des deux youtubers ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,  
J'ai écris quelque chose donc si vous voulez le lire, allez-y !  
N'hésiter pas à laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisirs !  
Dites-moi ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, je pourrais peut-être m'améliorer ! :)  
Bonne lecture !  
Merci au Guest de m'avoir prévenue du problème de mise en page :)

* * *

Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Unsterbliicher n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était presque trois heures du matin et le jeune homme ne dormait toujours pas. Il était fatigué et le marchand de sable n'avait pas l'air de vouloir venir l'aider à se reposer cette nuit. Enroulé dans sa couette et plongé dans le noir, seule la lumière de son téléphone portable éclairait son visage. Il traînait sur différents réseaux sociaux mais à une heure tardive comme celle-là, il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Soudainement, un tweet l'interpella. C'était Newtiteuf qui venait de poster un message simple : « Quelqu'un pour venir dans mon lit là maintenant ? Need tendresse (et + si affinités) ». Un petit rire lui échappait alors. Il sortait de son lit dévoilant son corps presque nu puisqu'il ne portait qu'un boxer en cette chaude nuit d'août. Il se déplaçait parfaitement dans l'obscurité dans laquelle sa chambre était plongée et allait jusqu'à son armoire dans laquelle il sortit un jean et un tee-shirt. Rapidement, il enfilait ses vêtements. La nuit était bien entamée mais pour Unster, il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il voulait juste rejoindre son ami.

Cela ne faisait à peine dix minutes que Nt avait tweeter son appel mais Unsterbliicher était déjà presque prêt pour le retrouver. Il était dans son salon, une chaussure aux pieds l'autre dans la main. Il se baladait dans son appartement, jurant de nombreuses insultes. Son chat, Gribouille, l'observait amusé et étonné par cette activité était pressé mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Son porte-monnaie avait disparu, il avait besoin d'argent pour prendre le métro et aller jusqu'au logement du dresseur de montres de poche. La colère ajoutée à la précipitation ne l'aidait pas vraiment à mettre la main sur son argent. Il en avait marre de chercher, il enfilait donc sa deuxième chaussure qui était resté dans sa main pendant la dizaine de minutes durant laquelle il s'était énervé à chercher de quoi payer le métro. Il attrapait un gilet qui traînait dans son salon et sortait de son appartement en direction de la station de métro.

La lueur de la Lune éclairait les rues sombres. Le silence régnait dans les rues parisiennes par lesquelles Unster passait, seul le bruit de ses pas pressés se faisait entendre sur le sol goudronné de la ville. Sans argent, sans ticket, Unsterbliicher allait prendre le métro. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine mais il ignorait si c'était la peur de se faire attraper en train de frauder ou si c'était la joie et l'excitation de rejoindre Newtiteuf. A ce moment-là, le stress prenait le dessus mais le jeune homme tentait de paraître normal. Le métro était presque vide et l'homme qui s'occupait de surveiller les caméras pour vérifier qu'aucune fraude ne soit commise devait sûrement s'être assoupi devant ses nombreux écrans. Unster sortit donc du métro sans encombre.

Seulement une centaine de mètres le séparaient de l'homme à qui il rendait une petite visite nocturne et son cœur ne cessait de s'accélérer encore et encore alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de l'appartement de Newtiteuf. Le silence était roi dans l'immeuble où habitait Nt mais il fut rapidement rompu par les quelques coups que Unster donnait sur la porte. Durant quelques secondes, le silence reprit le dessus mais ce ne fit qu'un court instant puisque plusieurs pas se faisaient alors entendre. La porte de Newtiteuf s'ouvrait alors. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage, comme si il ne s'attendait pas à voir son ami Unster cette nuit.

« Tu.. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de compagnie, et comme je ne dormais pas je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être passer quelque temps avec toi.. disait Unsterbliicher d'une voix hésitante. »

Le rouge commençait à monter sur les joues de l'homme alors que face à lui se tenait Newtiteuf un peu déboussolé. Ce dernier le faisait alors rentrer dans son appartement sans dire un mot. A cet instant, Unster se sentait terriblement gêné et absolument pas à sa place. Pourtant, il avait tellement eu envie de venir le rejoindre qu'il ne comprenait pas la froideur de son ami. Il était tous les deux assis sur le canapé et le silence reprenait le dessus.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Blaguait l'homme aux yeux bleu dans l'espoir de détendre la lourde atmosphère qui pesait dans la pièce.

\- Pas vraiment non. »

Il avait répondu avec un sourire mais Unster avait l'impression que Newtiteuf lui cachait quelque chose. Mettant son sentiment de côté, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien sans que le sentiment de gêne qui s'était immiscé entre les deux amis de se soit dissipé. Les minutes passèrent à une lenteur déconcertante. Un malaise sans précédent s'emparait des deux hommes. Newtiteuf jetait assez régulièrement des coups d'œil à son téléphone. Unster avait très nettement l'impression de le déranger.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette impression allait presque se confirmer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce bruit faisait sursauter Unster alors que Nt se levait et s'avançait vers la porte d'un pas peu sûr de lui, se retournant vers l'homme assis sur son canapé plusieurs fois. Depuis là où il était posé, Unster ne voyait pas à qui le dresseur de pokémon ouvrait la porte. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une voix inconnue et masculine se fit entendre.

Unster voulait à présent partir loin, très loin. S'enfuir, s'enterrer, disparaître. Le tweet que Newtiteuf avait posté n'était pas un appel général, mais était prévu pour une personne en particulier : la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il n'avait pas encore vu cette personne, mais ne voulait pas la voir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait partir et pour le faire, il devait passer devant lui et Nt. Unsterbliicher prit son courage à deux mains et se leva du canapé en se dirigeant vers la porte devant laquelle se trouvaient encore Newtiteuf et l'inconnu.

« Bon Nt, je vais vous laisser ! Passez une bonne nuit ! »

Il avait dit ça de manière totalement décontracté, un sourire collé sur les lèvres et envoyant même un petit clin d'œil à ses deux interlocuteurs. Pourtant, intérieurement il était frustré. Sa gorge était nouée et étouffait des sanglots. Ses yeux commençaient à rougir alors que de nombreuses larmes se retenaient de dévaler ses joues elles aussi rougies par la honte. Pourquoi avait-il espéré que Newtiteuf comprendrait cette nuit-là ses sentiments qu'il avait lui-même compris récemment ? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de cet homme ? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un homme ?

Unster ne comprenait plus rien. Il errait à présent dans les rues parisiennes en se posant de nombreuses questions, beaucoup trop de questions et aucune réponse. Son cœur était en miettes, c'est comme ça qu'il le sentait. Il avait voulu tenter sa chance cette nuit, mais ce fut un échec. Depuis qui avait pris en compte ses sentiments naissaient pour son ami, Unster avait imaginé comment il allait lui annoncer. Chacune de ses idées finissait par un échec dans ses pensées, mais il avait espéré que son esprit était trop pessimiste. Mais non. C'était réel, Newtiteuf ne l'aimait pas. En même temps, pourquoi Nt se serrait intéressé à lui ? Il ne se serrait pas intéressé à un hétéro qui avait tous les défauts du monde.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Les sanglots coupaient sa respiration. Son cœur semblait saigné. Il continuait d'avancer dans la nuit, ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il ne savait pas où il allait et il s'en fichait. Il marchait encore et encore. Il était fatigué et faible. Il n'avait plus de force, plus envie de rien. Il voulait s'étaler par terre et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais il les avait déjà toutes pleurer. Il voulait évacuer sa tristesse, réparer son cœur brisé. Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir rejeter. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment qui l'avait détruit : d'abord petit à petit puis violemment. Il ne voulait plus jamais tomber amoureux.

Sans vraiment savoir comment il avait fait, Unsterbliicher était arrivé devant chez lui. Le soleil commençait à se lever et les rues commençaient à s'animer. Il entrait chez lui, vide de toute énergie. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à Gribouille. Unster se dirigeait vers sa chambre comme une machine, il s'allongeait dans son lit. Gribouille le rejoignait et se blottissait contre lui. D'une main, Unster fit une légère caresse à son chat avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes. Il ne voulait plus rien faire, plus sortir. Juste dormir. Et ne plus jamais se réveiller.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjouuur !  
J'ai écris une suite à "Juste un tweet" !  
(En même temps, c'est logique vu qu'on est sur cette fiction.. Bref x))  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

3 jours. 3 jours pendant lesquels il ne s'était levé que pour nourrir Gribouille et boire un verre d'eau lorsqu'il en avait la force. Unster ne faisait que des allers-retours entre son lit, la gamelle de son chat et la cuisine. Il n'allait pas bien, il était triste. Totalement déprimé. Il n'avait plus aucun lien vers l'extérieur depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui au lever du soleil après être allé chez Newtiteuf. Durant les premières heures, son portable n'avait pas cessé de vibrer mais il n'y avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil. Les vibrations avaient arrêté quand le téléphone n'avait plus aucune batterie.

Unsterbliicher ne se demandait même ce qu'il avait reçu comme messages, appels ou encore notifications. Il s'en fichait. La gêne entre lui et Nt ainsi que le visage de l'homme l'obsédait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, et ça lui faisait du mal. Beaucoup trop de mal. Il n'avait plus la force de rien et passait ses journées, depuis cette nuit-là _,_ allongé sur son lit, caressant Gribouille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son maître dans cet état.

Le silence avait envahis son appartement et était devenu maître des lieux depuis 3 jours. Seuls les miaulements de Gribouille, les quelques pas que Unster faisait et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du robinet pouvaient se faire entendre. Mais dans l'esprit d'Unster, c'était bien différent. Il revoyait encore et encore cette nuit-là, imaginant d'autres paroles, d'autres actes. Mais il ne pourrait rien changer et ça le détruisait.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Unsterbliicher restait dans son lit sans bouger, espérant que la personne s'en irait. Mais elle ne partait pas. Elle continuait de taper, d'abord doucement puis beaucoup plus violemment. Malgré le peu de force et d'envie, Unster était intrigué par cette personne. Il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit de sorte à pouvoir faire semblant d'être absent. Il jetait alors un coup d'œil à travers l'œil-de-bœuf : Newtiteuf était devant la porte, il frappait encore. Le cœur de d'Unster se serrait à la vision de cet homme.

« Unster ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi. Disait le jeune dresseur pokémon d'une voix qui paraissait étouffée pour Unsterbliicher. »

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Ne plus avoir aucune nouvelle d'Unster pendant trois jours perturbait fortement Newtiteuf. De son coté, le brun aux yeux bleus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui ouvrir la porte et de lui parler, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'inquiète. Alors que les larmes montaient en écoutant la voix de Nt, il s'éloigna de sa porte tout en restant à une distance à laquelle il pouvait entendre l'homme à l'extérieur. Il était désormais assis sur le sol, adossé contre le mur en face de la porte laissant rouler quelques larmes le long de ses joues silencieusement.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Newtiteuf attendait que son ami lui ouvre. Il continuait de lui ordonner de le faire entrer en vain. Unster ne bougeait pas du sol. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard de Nt après l'autre nuit.

« Unster, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte tout de suite, j'appelle les pompiers ! Et ce sont eux qui vont l'ouvrir cette putain de porte ! »

La colère avait maintenant pris le dessus sur l'inquiétude. Unsterbliicher savait très qui que l'homme à la mèche blonde serait capable d'appeler les pompiers. En même temps, il ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie, ça paraissait presque logique de prévenir les secours. Ne voulant pas accueillir plusieurs hommes en uniforme chez lui, il décidait d'ouvrir la porte à Newtiteuf.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Nt avait reculé d'un pas et soupiré de soulagement. L'homme à la mèche blonde commençait à s'imaginer le pire. Le jeune homme regardait Unsterbliicher. Ce qui le marquait directement était ses yeux rouges et ses cernes. Newtiteuf ne comprenait rien. D'abord, Unster avait disparu pendant 3 jours après lui avoir rendu une visite nocturne et maintenant son visage était défiguré par des pleurs, de la fatigue ? Nt était perdu. L'homme aux lunettes le laissait entrer, ils se dirigeaient alors vers le salon. Assis sur le canapé, le youtuber pokémon regardait son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Unster ? Demandait-il inquiet de le voir dans cet état. »

Unsterbliicher lâchait un faible « rien » tout en détournant le regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Il n'avait pas le courage de tout lui dire. Surtout parce qu'il savait que rien de ce qui ressentait n'était réciproque. Son cœur se serrait encore un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait Newtiteuf et il savait qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le silence s'installait entre eux, encore une fois. Unsterbliicher sentait le regard du dresseur pokémon sur lui. Il avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas la relever. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux. L'une d'elles s'échappait doucement du coin de son œil et roulait sur le long de sa joue droite. Newtiteuf l'avait remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Parle-moi. »

Même si Unster en avait eu le courage, il n'aurait pas pu lui parler. Beaucoup trop de choses à dire, mais c'était des choses qu'il voulait cacher aussi. Il ne voulait donc rien dire. Face au silence de son ami, Newtiteuf se mettait à réfléchir et chercher ce qui pouvait ne pas aller. Des idées, plus folles les unes que les autres, passaient dans son esprit. Voir Unsterbliicher comme ça le perturbait énormément. D'un habituel jeune homme enjoué, moqueur et toujours prêt à faire des bêtises, il avait présentement un jeune homme muet, triste et détruit.

Newtiteuf voulait prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, le réconforter en lui disant que tout irait bien et que ce qui n'allait pas s'améliorerait avec le temps mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne connaissait pas son problème. Soudainement, il se mettait à penser que le problème, c'était peut-être lui.

« C'est moi ? »

Newtiteuf venait de briser un lourd silence avec cette question posée d'une voix tremblante. Il avait peur de la réponse. Quand Unsterbliicher avait tourné la tête de droit à gauche, un petit soulagement s'était emparé de son cœur. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas le problème. Il replongeait alors dans une grande méditation, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait être le souci. Quelques minutes étaient passées. Mais Nt venait de trouver, enfin il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait un lien avec son tweet, et la visite que Unster lui avait rendue juste après.

« C'est à cause de l'autre nuit ? »

Cette phrase avait eu le même effet qu'une bombe dans le cœur de son ami. Il libérait toutes les larmes qu'il retenait prisonnières. Son souffle était coupé par ses sanglots. Newtiteuf se sentait impuissant face à la tristesse de l'homme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Mais maintenant, il connaissait l'origine de la douleur émotionnelle de Unster.

« Je m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir venir... Soupirait-il. »

Les larmes d'Unsterbliicher continuaient de rouler sur ses joues, silencieusement. Il avait relevé la tête et regardait Newtiteuf qui avait baissé la sienne. Sa vision était troublée par les perles salées accumulées dans ses yeux bleus mais il voyait que Nt semblait perdu.

« Je savais qu'il allait venir, mais toi... J'y pensais vraiment pas. J'aurais dû pourtant, t'es mon meilleur ami. C'est normal que tu viennes me voir quand je demande de l'attention... »

Unster retenait un sanglot. Il était le meilleur ami de Newtiteuf, c'était déjà énorme. Mais il aurait aimé être plus que ça. Son cœur battait terriblement fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était en mille morceaux. Il avait mal, mais il s'en fichait. Nt avait l'air mal à son tour et il ne voulait pas se morfondre sur lui-même alors que son _meilleur ami_ n'allait pas bien. Les larmes ne roulaient plus sur ses joues.

« J'aurais dû rester avec toi plutôt que te laisser partir quand il est arrivé... Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé quand tu l'as vu. Tu es mon meilleur ami, l'un des hommes les plus importants de ma vie. Je veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ça. »

Les paroles de Newtiteuf touchaient réellement Unster. Quelques larmes dévalaient leurs joues. Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire mais pour avoir l'air de rester insensible face ces excuses, il prit Nt dans ses bras. Cette étreinte amicale leur faisait du bien. A tous les deux. Certes, Unsterbliicher avait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami mais il décidait de les garder pour lui. Avec le temps, ils allaient disparaître. Leur amitié était trop belle pour qu'il ne la gâche avec de stupides sentiments. Après tout, l'amitié c'est sûrement mieux que l'amour.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! :D  
Je sais, je sais.. C'est pas la happy end que beaucoup de monde attendait mais.. Au début, je voulais faire ma salope et écrire une bad end pour faire pleurer tout le monde donc au final, ça va non ? :D  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Si c'est le cas, laisse une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sinon, laisse une review pour me dire ce qui t'a pas plut afin que je m'améliore !  
Bisous à vouuus ! :D


End file.
